


Daryl and Glenn's Infinite Playlist

by torichavonne



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Violence, First Time, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Slash, Songfic, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Glenn after the zombie apocalypse. They fell in love during. They aren't perfect, but they are the standard now that Lori and Rick's relationship has become shitastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Be OK by Ingrid Michaelson

Fandom: Glenn/Daryl Dixon

The zombie apocalypse. Not the ideal place to meet your soul mate. Like scraping the bottom of the barrel, seeing what you got, and taking another good look to see if that was really it. But it seemed to work.

The first time you get a good look at Glenn, you can since the trust and love behind his eyes. You also know that he would let you in too damn soon. A trait that really didn’t work in his favor most of the time. Most being the operative word.

“Ah, chink. You wanna try the crossbow.” He heard Daryl Dixon call to him one afternoon. He didn’t even turn around to ask. It was time that he went out to kill some fresh game. He wanted. And he was pale as Casper under that hat.

“Uh, um –“Glenn was cut off from saying no by a knowing look from Carol. Glenn that shouted towards him, “Yeah sure. That’d be good.” Glenn said catching up to the hunter. And that’s how it started.

Their relationship was more stable than Lori’s and Rick’s. I mean, your relationship would be shitastic if your significant other was boning your best friend, left and right. And they weren’t really the golden couple. Daryl had this emotional detachment, something he had to pick up when his father started to beat the shit out of him on a regular basis.

And when they left the CDC and Daryl tried to be fucking Superman, after everyone was asleep, they argued. That resulted in Glenn yelling “I Love You!” and he stormed out of the tent. Daryl gave him a moment to chill out and get his wits together. He then went outside to talk to Glenn.

Glenn announced that his parents had kicked him out of the house when he came out. He then found himself in many tumultuous relationships, even if his boyfriend had sex with others in their bed, he’d stay in. He was basically a gallery full of broken hearts. He said cheating is one thing, but losing someone to a zombie attack is another  
.  
“Glenn, ‘m sorry. I had no right to do that. I just didn’t know. But ‘m in need of some mending, m’self.” When Glenn didn’t look back at him, Daryl stood in front of him, swept him off his feet, and kissed his lips. It was tender and slow. After they finally broke apart, Daryl smiled and said, “I love you, too” before placing a peck on his lips.

The zombie apocalypse. Not a lovely match maker. But under these circumstances, everyone just wanted to be ok. And that’s Glenn and Daryl Dixon did.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Criminal by Britney Spears

Fandom: Glenn/Daryl Dixon

Glenn was really cautious when it came to being in a serious relationship with Daryl. Glenn had had some seriously horrible relationship. A few were neglectful and others were abusive. And with Daryl’s past of abuse in his childhood didn’t help.

If his parents were alive and accepting of whom he was, he would catch hell explaining to them who he was with. They were going to be pissed at him for Daryl. That night Glenn wrote in his journal about what he would say to his mother.

Mom, I’ve been in a relationship with a close-minded redneck. I care for him in a physical and mental way. I would wish, if you were alive and wiling, for you to accept him as the love of my life. I have made my poor choices and I’ve moved on.

Glenn stopped what he was writing. He didn’t know if he was writing as if he had met Daryl before every other guy or if his mistakes had been made before he came out. He shook his head and he then noticed his vision was clouded.

If you were with me at this camp, you would see why I would need your acceptance. Every day, whether I’m working with helping the girls (the way you used to teach me) or on a run, they would talk behind our backs. I could care less, but I knew that you would flip out on them.

Glenn stopped again. He knew that Rick, Carl, and Carol were the only people that approved of them. Rick was caring about Glenn and Carl’s opinion meant the world to him. And everyone could tell that Carol had an everlasting soft spot for Daryl. But the others, they made their disgust known.

Yes, he has his faults. He calls me, on a regular basis now, “chink” and “slant-eye.” Now it has become a term of endearment. His brother Merle is a piece of work. He’s more bigoted than Daryl and he had no heart. He wasn’t there when Daryl was being abused by their father and never seems to care. Why Daryl loved him, your guess is just as good as mine. But since he hasn’t mentioned him. Once Daryl tried to burn one of our dead.

That was the first time he really blew up at Daryl. He and Daryl slept in the tent facing away from each other. Later they would make up and consummate their relationship. They have come a long way from that to a full, functioning relationship.

Basically, this is what I’m saying. You can hate me if you want, I don’t care. ‘Cause momma, I’m in love with a criminal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written for this fandom before, so go easy on me. I got this challenge from my tumblr.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Father Figure by George Michael

Fandom: Daryl Dixon/Glenn

When they first consummate their relationship, it was revealed that Daryl was a virgin. He was so strong and forward when it came to anything else, but sex was none of them. Glenn was shocked and he chuckled a little at the thought of Daryl shying away from any sexual contact.

“Quit laughing’, chink!” Daryl yelled when Glenn’s laugh got louder. Glenn immediately stopped when he saw a tear run down his cheek. Glenn then took his lover’s face into his hands and kissed him passionately. When they broke away, he smiled shyly at the man.

“I will take good care of you, like you do for me. I will make it the best experience ever.” Glenn said leading him to Daryl’s tent. He took his hand in his and kiss his cheek, wiping away the tears. Everyone had gone to sleep and Daryl was still far away from them. He didn’t trust the rest of them. 

“Lie down and lift your hips.” Glenn commanded, taking hold of the buttons on Daryl’s pants and pulling them down. Boxers were now useless that the world had gone to shit. They were more of a luxury than anything else. He spread his lover’s thighs and ran an assuring hand up his side, trying to get him to relax.

He leaned down to leave suckling kisses on his in thighs. As he did that, he had started to unbutton the rednecks shirt. He leaned up to kiss the man squared on the mouth as he removed his own clothing. On one of his runs, he got some lubricant for Daryl’s crossbow. It had never crossed his mind that he’d be using it to deflower the lovable redneck.  
He started slow, letting Daryl get used to the slick digit inside him. He would move it in and out, slowly so he wouldn’t hurt the man. When he was up to three, he slowly pull out his fingers, hearing the slightest whimper from the man that was under him.

“Are you ready?” Daryl nodded in a silent reply. “Are you sure?” Daryl nodded again, opening his legs wider to allow the Korean man to situate himself closer to the man’s behind. At first, he pushed only the head in. He refused to go any faster, even if Daryl would tell him otherwise. It made Glenn sad that Daryl thought that he deserved to be hurt.

As he pushed in farther, he would stop after a while and rubbing his hand lovingly up his sides to calm him. When Glenn was fully seated, he looked at Daryl to ask him if he was ready. When he got the response he wanted, he pulled out and slowly pushed back in.

He made love to Daryl slowly, for as long as he could. Daryl had to go on watch later and they didn’t, sadly, have all the time in the world. When they came, it was simultaneous. When they came down from the high, only three words were said.

“I love you.”


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Little Secrets by Passion Pit

Fandom: Daryl Dixon/Glenn

When the relationship started, Glenn and Daryl kept it a secret. Despite the fact that he didn’t agree on some of the stuff Daryl did, Glenn thought it was for the best. They didn’t know how closed-minded anyone was. So it’s better that their relationship was left unsaid.

From a young age, both Glenn and Daryl had been pressured to be the complete opposites of who they really were. That meant no crying, no failing class, and no falling in love with someone of the same sex! You can say that their families were the standard for bigoted, homophobic people. They have the physical and emotional scars to prove it.

Glenn had started to fail his classes in the 12th grade. His father had high expectations, most of them irrational, of his son. When graduation rolled around, he came out to his parents. When he got home from his final day of school, there was a duffel bag full of his clothes on his front porch. His mother was crying and his sister tried to go with him, but their father threatened physical harm to her if she did. He got back into his car and went to stay with his boyfriend. The rest was horrifying history.

Daryl’s life was the same story but with different chapters. After his mother died, Merle started to get into serious trouble with the law, preventing him from protecting his younger brother from his father’s abusive, drunken rage. Every night was like torture to Daryl, but when it came to a head, all hell broke over the Dixon “household.” 

One night, after his father had left to get drunk at a bar, Daryl snuck in his best friend. They played video games, shot some cans, and watch some movies. But that wasn’t the real reason he was over at Daryl’s house. 

They realized that they were gay, so Daryl suggesting trying something that night. They started to make out in Daryl’s room, slowly undressing each other. The initial idea was just to make out. But the two 13 year olds’ plans were changed when they started to kiss. They were going to take each other’s virginities. Their plans were changed again when Daryl’s dad came home early. He stumbled to his son’s room and saw what was about to happen. He flew into a rage.

He threw the kid out and started to mercilessly beat his son. Daryl would have died if it wasn’t for Merle getting out that day and finding his father beating him. Merle threatened to kill the man if he didn’t leave. And that’s why Daryl was so loyal to Merle. He was bigoted, but no one fucked with his baby brother!

Everyone at the camp found out when T-Dog saw them kiss. The looks on their faces reminded the pair of their parents’ dying love. Only Rick, Carol, and Carl cared. And if you asked them, that was for the best.

/Mother I can tell what you've been thinking. Staring at the stars, on your ceiling. Wondering once there was a power that you were wielding./

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the lyrics at the end to show that their mother's could have been the people that could have stopped all the pain. Glenn's mom could have told her husband off, but didn't. And, sadly, Daryl's mom couldn't save him.  
> But thinking about it, if it wasn't for the pain, they wouldn't have connected the way they did. I know it sounds horrible, but it's true.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. White Flag by Dido

Fandom: Daryl Dixon/Glenn

Daryl Dixon’s life was never an easy one. With all the abuse and abandonment, he was no one for love. But when Glenn first said “I love you” he didn’t know what to say for a good hour. He then pushed the Asian man away.

One day, during a fight (started by Daryl because he wanted to be Superman) Glenn just let it all out on the man. And to be honest, it’s what he needed to hear.

“You tell me not to love or say it! It’s a constant theme with you! But if I don’t tell you, I’ll feel it!” Glenn said pacing the forest floor. He was furious. He wanted Daryl to see that he is loved and that his past is not always his future. 

“Now, does that make any sense to you Daryl? Listen, okay, I will love you forever. I will never give up on you. If you don’t love me, I won’t wave the white flag. I care too much for that and I always will.” Glenn said looking down at the hunter, who was sitting on the ground. He wasn’t looking at him.

“Okay, I know I was part of the fact that Merle’s gone. I only left a mess in my wake. And I would totally understand if you stand up and leave right now, and never talk to me again! It will make complete sense.” Glenn said, close to tears. He was scrubbing his face out of frustration. 

“I won’t hate you, I won’t judge you. I will understand, even if I can’t understand you.” Glenn finally said, tears going down his face. “And if we have to talk again, because I’m so sure that we are, there will always be this. I’ll let all the emotion pass and I won’t say a word. Just so you can see that I’d moved on.” Glenn announced, turning away from his soon-to-be ex.

“To be honest, I’ve had too much heartbreak in my life to let this get to me. I need to let it go.”

“Glenn. Glenn, look at me.” Daryl said standing up. He stood behind the Korean man. When Glenn refused to turn around, Daryl let a tear slip and turned the man around. He pulled him closed and kissed him deeply. He felt a tear fall on his face and didn’t know whose tear it was. Honestly, he could care less.

“I love you, Glenn. I always have but I didn’t know what it was. All that pain in my life, it wasn’t love, no matter how much Merle or my dad try to disguise it. I never truly loved someone and I just want the best for us. Glenn, ‘m sorry. I had no right to do that. I just didn’t know. But ‘m in need of some mending, m’self.”

That love has always stayed the same. Through everything, it has yet to change. I doubt it will though. I really do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When this song popped up, I was sooo happy! I just wanted to scream at the rooftops. This song is so perfect for them, you have no idea. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to finish this before I go back to school. I go back August 20th and I want to go tell my friend about it. He loves my fanfiction and we haven't talked in a while. So, sit back and enjoy the show!

6\. Strangelove covered by Bat for Lashes

Fandom: Daryl Dixon/Glenn

Glenn was willing to take anything that Daryl was willing to give, as long as Daryl was willing to do the same thing. All the crap that they throw each other was perfectly worth it if it ended with them kissing in post coitus. Sometimes, the things they did may seem unforgivable. Like when Glenn kissed Maggie (but it didn’t go any further than that.) Or maybe the time that Daryl ran off when Glenn tried to make their friends-with-benefit relationship more.

You make think that they had had enough of both their faults. But then you’d be wrong. In fact, they would more than a handful of those moments. It how their love worked and if that’s how it goes, then let it be. It’s always give and take of this pain. It will keep happening.

Sometimes, they would stray away. There was one point that their sex got so boring, they went off to find more from others. And when they mean by others, they meant Rick and Shane. Despite his strong hate for the bastard, Daryl would admit that Shane was the best sex he’d had in a while. He did something that Daryl hadn’t even known existed. And it was fantastic.

When Daryl propositioned Shane, they were hunting. There really wasn’t any conversation, all Daryl said was that Glenn and him had been having lame sex and that he needed his fix. Shane just hoisted Daryl up against a big oak and proceeded to have rough sex with him. It was perfection.

Glenn, obviously, went to Rick. The whole Lori/Shane situation made Rick cringe and it disgusted him to no end. He basically moved out of the tent and used Glenn’s old one. And he would admit, he was dying from the lack of sex. But he wasn’t ready for Glenn.

“What about Daryl?” Rick said between suckling kisses to his neck, being administered by the Korean. The younger man just smirked and shoved his tongue down Rick’s throat. He cupped Rock’s erection and gave a shit eating grin when the other man shuddered.

“It was his idea. You see, our sex went down the toilet and the best sex we had was when were angry. So, I need something to brag about. And from what I’m feeling,” Glenn gave the erection a squeeze that ripped a moan from the married man. “- I think I have got a lot to brag about. So, what do you say?” Glenn said moaning into a kiss.

Rick didn’t say anything. He just pulled Glenn into a clearing and pounded into him. No one heard them, which was a fucking miracle considering how vocal they were. Like Daryl and Shane’s sex, it was rough, but longer.

The next day, Glenn and Daryl went “hunting” and fulfilled the purpose of their “cheating”, yelling about how big the other men were. But not without catching Shane and Rick in the act. 

They could take each other’s pain and they could dish it out themselves. And if that’s what keeps them going time after time, so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interpreted the song as a song about a couple that cause so much pain towards each other, but it works for them. It makes them better and they somewhat get off on it. This is the cover by Bat for Lashes and I think they changed the lyrics a little.   
> The song is originally by Depeche Mode (I lurve them!) Thank for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This will get serious later on. Thank you for reading.


End file.
